1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to animal traps and more specifically it relates to a humane animal trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous animal traps have been provided in prior art that are adapted to catch and in most cases injure or kill the animals. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.